EQUESTRIA GIRLS EL FIN DE LA ARMONIA
by MrBrony25
Summary: Aqui otro fanfic mio ahora que Twiligth lo ha perdido todo en su mundo y ha llegado al mundo humano podra vivir en paz o solo sera una pesadilla peor que la que vio en su antiguo hogar
1. Chapter 1

**BUENO ANTES DE ESCRIBIR QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE ESTA NO SERA LA MISMA HISTORIA QUE LA DE FANZEN77 DE EQUESTRIA GIRLS ARMONIA QUEBRADA ESTA FUE LA QUE ME INSPIRO A AHCER ESTE FIC Y SERA LA MISMA TRAMA PERO LA CMABIARE PORQUE A MI NO ME GUSTARON MUCHAS COSAS**

**SIN MÁS QUE DECIR EMPEZEMOS CON LA HISTORIA**

Prologo

En las planicies nevadas del norte de equestria un draconequs vuela a toda velocidad buscando a alguien en particular luego de varias horas de persecución por fin logra divisar su objetivo

Al fin te acorrale dime como arrancaste los elementos y el cofre del árbol de la armonía dijo y pregunto Discord

Lo siento pero no te lo diré dijo la figura equina encapuchada este mundo pronto se acabara y morirá, pero los elementos deben sobrevivir ya que hay otro mundo que los necesitara.

Luego de decir esto el pony saco con su magia de sus alforjas los elementos, y los utilizo para lanzar el mismo rayo que en pocos segundos petrifico a Discord y lo volvió a su prisión de Piedra.

Lamento mucho hacerte esto pero tú eras el único que podía evitar este desastre y no dejare que eso ocurra dijo el extraño pony pero una ventisca revelo su flanco mostrando su Cuite Mark que era un monitor con letras.

**CAPITULO 1 **Hasta nunca equestria

Diario de la princesa Twilight Sparkle

El feliz, hermoso y pacifico reinado de la Princesa Celestia y Luna a llegado a su fin, esto se debe a una extraña y misteriosa plaga cuyo origen era desconocido.

No sabemos que es, ni de dónde vino, pero si sabes que acabo con todo rastro de vida los pocos que quedamos fuimos esclavizados y ahora sufren ante los infectados.

Primero atacaron a los reinos Grifo, Minotauro, y los más pequeños como los changellings y Diamond Dogs algunos tenían la capacidad de infectar a otros y de convertirse en dragones negros de ojos blancos, los cuales eran imparables y acababan con todo a su paso no conocían la piedad.

Los que quedamos perdimos la esperanza incluso yo la he perdido hasta mi asistente Spike también, pero por fin luego de tanta espera ha llegado la última esperanza el espejo mágico se activado el portal hacia la otra dimensión está abierto y decidido ira al mundo humano.

Viviré sin usara magia, adaptarme a vivir sin ella con tal de tener a mis amigas conmigo de nuevo solo para sentir su amor, cariños, su compañía dejo este escrito por si alguien llega a encontrarlo y que sepa sobre la ultima raza en pie.

SU ALTEZA TENEMSO PROBLEMAS dijo un caballero con la armadura toda destrozada.

Que sucede dijo Twilight

Nos encontraron se acercan los plagados al menos 4 grifos y 3 changellings se acercan estarán aquí pronto dijo el caballero.

Rápido al cuarto del espejo ahora dijo Twilight

Luego llego a una habitación en el castillo del imperio de Cristal congelado, donde se encontraban otros 3 caballeros 3 ponis macho y dos hembras incluyendo a su asistente Spike quien estaba dormido.

Síganme rápido dijo Twilight y cargando a Spike en su lomo, derrumbo una puerta, y siguieron corriendo pero los grifos infectados llegaron bloqueando su paso.

Princesa vaya con el resto nosotros los detendremos todo lo que podamos dijo uno de los guardias.

Le prometo que su muerte no será en vano dijo Twilight.

Siguió corriendo con los demás, hasta que por fin llegaron al cuarto del espejo mágico el cual brillaba indicando que el portal estaba abierto.

Muy bien vayan ustedes primero dijo Twilight señalando a las dos yeguas quienes avanzaron, pero en ese momento dos changellings dispararon flechas hacia ellas clavándolas en la pared y matándolas en el acto.

Princesa usted váyase nosotros los detendremos dijo uno de los sementales.

No lo hare soy su princesa y debo protegerlos.

Si pero cruce ahora viva por nosotros, por favor salve a nuestra raza dijo otro semental quien la empujo hacia el espejo.

Twilight lo cruzo y lo último que escucho fueron los gritos de dolor de los ponis casi se desmaya al escucharlos, pero debía estar consiste sino cumplía su misión todo estaría perdido.

Mientras tanto en la entrada de la secundaria de Canterlot High Sunset Shimer estaba caminando lista para entra cuando un sonido de cristal rompiéndose llamo su atención.

Que fue eso dijo Sunset y al darse vuelta vio a Twilight en su forma humana se acerco para verla, estaba Spike a su lado dormido y vio de que tenía sus manso sangrando, vio el espejo roto manchado de sangre al misma que venía de las manso de Twilight.

Twilight que esto que significa esta sangre pregunto Sunset muy sorprendida.

E roto el portal ahora ya nada más pasara por aquí nunca más dijo Twilight

Pero si lo destruiste nunca más vas a volver a Equestria tu hogar

Ya no tengo hogar Sunset todo se fue al infierno dijo Twilight antes de sollozar.

En ese momento se tiro sobre el hombro de su amiga y lloro desconsoladamente mientras Sunset solo la abrazaba para consolarla.

Mientras en el techo de la preparatoria una figura con capucha miraba a las dos chicas

Twilight te juro que te proteger por Celestia y Luna que lo hare dijo el encapuchado quien se alejo saltando, del techo hacia otro edifico perdiéndose en el horizonte.

**BUENO AQUÍ COMEINZA EL TITULO YA LO VERNA AL RPINCIPIO SE MIRRA IGUAL EPRO NO LO ES ASI QUE NO VYANA A SER MALA ONDA**

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ CUIDENSE DEJEN REVIEWS**

**FELIZ DÍA, TARDE, NOCHE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí continuamos antes de seguir daré las opiniones de los reviews anteriores primero este fanfic no será igual al de armonía quebrada debido a que el destino será diferente en muchas cosas y segundo ahora verán a personajes que yo mismo pensé serian mejores en esta historia.**

**Ya dadas las anteriores cuestiones comenzare el capitulo así que espero les guste solo que arreglar e los errores cometidos con anterioridad**

**Bueno empecemos entonces**

ACTO 1 RENACER

**CAPITULO 2 nueva vida nuevos retos**

Luego de romper el espejo mágico Sunset llevo a Twilight junto con Spike a la enfermería para, curar sus manos las cuales estaban con cortadas debido a la fuerza que uso para romper el portal.

Una vez en la enfermería sus amigas fueron a verla y están muy sorprendidas por el regreso de su amiga la cual aun tenía los recuerdos de su escape, luego de aplicar los vendajes la llevaron a la oficina de la directora Celestial para charlar más tranquilamente.

Pasa adelante siéntate me sorprende tu regreso dijo Celestial

Lo siento mucho dijo Twilight quien seguía muy nerviosa respiraban muy hondo, para tranquilizarse pero no funcionaba.

Razón por la cual hayas regresado aquí sabes que todos aquí somos tus amigos y te apoyamos dijo Celestial.

Ya no puedo volver a mi casa directora Celestial todo se ha ido no quiero recordarlo es muy doloroso en ese momento Twilight comenzó a llorar descontroladamente.

Celestial se levanto de su escritorio y fue a darle un abrazo para calmarla-tranquila si no quieres hablar del tema lo entenderé pero antes que nada, buscaremos un lugar para que duerma mientras tanto regresa a la enfermería le diré a los demás que no te hagan pregunta y solo dime Celestial.

Gracias direc... Digo Celestial

Twilight se retiro de la oficina y volvió a la enfermería donde se encontraba Spike quien despertó en eso momento.

Twilight donde estamos pregunto Spike.

Estamos de otro lado del espejo Spike nunca más regresaremos a caso lo destruir dijo Twilight con voz muy seria.

No sé si fue lo correcto pero espero que nuestro otro amigo también lo haya logrado.

Yo también me pregunto dónde estará el no lo vi cruzar el espejo.

Porque ya los estaba esperando del otro lado princesa dijo alguien que se encontraba dentro de la enfermería.

Quien está ahí sal o ya verás fijo Spike gruñendo como todo perro.

Tranquilo Spike así le hablas a tu viejo amigo dijo el encapuchado que se quito la parte superior y reveló ser un joven de piel amarilla, cabello café y ojos negros.

Kai eres tú sí que bien gracias a Celestial lo lograste.

Si de hecho cruce antes de que llegaran.

Flashback

-Demonios si no cruzo ahora no podre ayudar a Twilight del otro lado debe o hacerlo- dijo Kai frente del espejo. (N/A Kai en este fic es el ninja rojo de la saga de ninjago y aparte el conserva su forma humana en el mundo pony el no se volvió pony al llegar y conserva sus poderes elementales).

-A dónde vas dijo un grifo infectado -que apareció y disparo flechas con una ballesta, pero Kai desenfundó su katana negra y las corto para luego corre contra el infectado y cortarle la cabeza de la cual salió un chorro de sangre.

Ahora si Twilight te espero pero antes quemare esto dijo Kai- y lanzo una llamarada que quemo el cuerpo del infectado dejando solo cenizas que se esfumaron en el viento, acto seguido cruzo el portal y esperar a que la princesa llegue al otro lado.

Fin del flashback

Ya veo así que cruzaste antes de que llegara al portal dijo Twilight mas tranquila.

Si ahora mi misión es protegerte algo me da mala espina en este mundo dijo Kai- algo que ha cambiado y se aproxima.

No sé de que hablas yo veo lo mismo que cuando vine la primera vez.

Ya veremos por ahora estaré a distancia pero en contacto cuídate Twilight y Spike protegerla cuento contigo.

Si seguro estaré cerca siempre dijo Spike haciendo el rol de hermano protector.

Bien me reiteró buena suerte en tu nueva vida dijo Kai antes de desvanecerse en el aire.

Aun tiene magia dijo Twilight asombrada.

No lo creo Twilight tal vez sea su habilidad ninja que siempre nos ha contado.

Tal vez pero aun así que quera decir con cambio.

No lo se Twilight no lo sé.

Mientras en la oficina de Celestial las amigas de Twilight junto a Sunset y su hermana luna para darles la noticia.

Directora como esta pregunto Rainbow.

Está bien digamos dijo Applejack.

Se veía muy asustada y preocupada dijo Fluttershy tímidamente.

Todas tranquilas primero les daré las grandes noticias dijo Celestial parece que Twilight vino esta vez para quedarse ya no quiere volver a su mundo.

Hubo un silencio casi prematuro hasta que Pinkie lo rompió con su forma de ser.

-Qué bien ahora podrá estar con nosotras dijo Pinkie -oooo ya se le haré una fiesta de bienvenida, invitare a muchos amigos y también le mostraremos todo lo que tiene su nuevo mundo.

-Eso estaría bien pero mejor no -dijo Celestia parece muy afectada por lo que ocurrió en su mundo lo perturba así que quiero me hagan el favor de ocultarla saben lo popular que se hizo hace 2 años recuerdan.

Si dijeron todas.

Ahora lo primero es encontrarle un lugar donde dormir.

Yo puedo dejar que este conmigo vivo sola dijo Fluttershy tímidamente.

Eso estaría bien gracias Fluttershy dijo Celestia.

No hay problema me alegra ayudar.

El resto espero mantengan el secreto.

Pude contra con nos otra directora dijo Applejack.

Gracias ahora retírense yo hable con sus maestros para que no se metan en problemas.

Todas hablaban de lo genial que era que Twilight regresara pero Sunset se sentía aislada otra vez pero debía mantenerse fuerte, solo ser débil podría atraer a los cuervos y se aprovecharían de ello.

Ya en la enfermería Twilight dormía tranquila con Spike sobre ella tratando de relajarse pero al abrir los ojos se encontró con un par de ojos azules.

Hola Twilight bienvenida de regreso dijo Pinkie sacando globos de su esponjosa melena.

Chicas me alegra verlas dijo Twilight tratando de contener el llanto ya que ellas le recordaban, a sus viejas amigas de Equestria pero comenzó a sollozar.

Están bien caramelo dijo Applejack con su típico acento campirano.

Si es que e pasado mucho pero verlas me alegra muchos enserio.

Pues estamos para cuidarte nunca te dejaremos Twilight dijo Rainbow.

Si somos amigas por siempre y para siempre dijo Rarity.

Si lo sólo dijo Fluttershy.

Luego todas abrazaron a Twilight para reconfortarla.

Luego de la emotiva reunión Rarity fue a su casillero donde saco muchos vestidos buscando uno para ocultara a sus niega junto con una peluca de color pelirroja, luego de tanta provadera se decidió por un vestido de color verde agua aunque a Rarity no le agradaba Applejack solo le dio una mirada indicando que ya era suficiente.

Ya terminadas las actividades de la escuela todas se dirigieron a sus casas Sunset se adelanto al resto y se fue por su cuenta.

Mientras que Twilight fue junto a Fluttershy a su casa cuando llegaron alguien las esperaba cerca ese alguien reconoció a Twilight y Spike aun disfrazados.

Vaya que buen camuflaje enserio me agrada dijo Kai de forma un tanto burlesca

Twilight ti lo conoces preguntó Fluttershy.

Si Fluttershy el es Kai, Kai ella es Fluttershy

Mucho gusto

El gusto es mío tu vienés del mismo mundo que Twilight

Si aunque yo vine a protegerla y si es posible también a ustedes

Gracias pero no creo que sea necesario nada malo a ocurrido últimamente dijo Shy

Está bien igual me quedare a dormir soy el guardián de Twilight así que me quedo dijo Kai sin dar más explicación

Bueno si no te molesta Twilight

Claro que no igual creo que a Spike le gustara dormir en tu casa Fluttershy.

Al entra todos se sentaron en la mesa del comedor para cenar tranquilamente una vez terminada la cena todos fueron, a dormir Kai se quedo en la sala ahí dormiría Twilight durmió en la habitación de invitados y Fluttershy en la suya.

Pasada la noche y llega la bella mañana Fluttershy se levanto temprano para hacer el desayuno y se llevo varias sorpresas encontró a Kai, en meditación pero dormido mientras Twilight estaba en la mesa del comedor viendo el hermoso amanecer.

Estas bien Twilight preguntó Fluttershy

A Fluttershy no es nada estoy bien no te preocupes dijo Twilight un tanto soñolienta.

No dormiste bien

Si aun no me adapto pero ya pasara

Bueno voy a preparar el desayuno

Te ayudo

Si gracias

Yo les daré una manita si quieren dijo Kai ya levantado y descansado

Mientras cerca de la secundaria de Canterlot High ya estaban reunidas las chicas solo faltaban Twilight y Fluttershy que no tardaron en llegar, pero aun faltaba Sunset quien no aparecía pero al cabo de unos 2 minutos llego cansada.

Este bien Sugar Cube pregunto Applejack

Si solo algo cansada son las tareas pero estaré bien no se preocupen dijo Sunset.

Luego todas entraron Twilight se dirigió al despacho de la directora para recibir sus documentos de inscripción falsos y una nueva identidad.

Shining Sweetie dijo Twilight al ver su nuevo nombre falso

Es Sweetie Shining dijo celestia-el apellido va antes del nombre lamento si no te gusta pero con el poco tiempo es lo mejor que pudimos hacer debía o preguntarte primero.

No hay nada de malo me gusta me recuerda a alguien

Bueno ya está hecho ya puedes ir a tus clases tranquilamente.

Si gracias Celestia

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo sorry si es corto pero trato de ingeniármela para poder hacer la historia y vean que no es una copia.**

**Fuera de eso esperen que por el momento se más ocurrirán nuevas ideas que espero les gusten dejen reviews.**

**Feliz día tarde o noche.**


	3. Chapter 3

**BUENO CONTINUA LA HISTORIA LA DEJE LEUGO DE TERMIANRA MI OTRO CPAITULO DE MI OTRO FANFIC AHROA QUE COMIENZE LO BUENO**

CAPITULO 3 Refugiada y adaptada

Luego de hablar con la directora Celestia Twilight bajo su nueva identidad y apariencia fue al salón de clases esperando encontrarse con algunas de sus amigas.

Comenzó a angustiarse de poco en poco hasta que una voz conocida para ella la saco de su transe.

Hola Twilight dijo Pinkie

Pinkie que haces aquí

Bueno ahora tengo esta clase la directora me cambio por lo menos dos de nosotras te cuidaremos para que así nadie te moleste o te descubra.

Gracias.

Mientras Twilight junto a Pinkie esperaban a su otra amiga que resulto ser Rarity, afuera de la escuela Kai se hizo presente y entro directo al despacho de la directora quien estaba con su hermana Luna.

Se le ofrece algo dijo Celestia.

Directora no se preocupe soy amigo de Twilight también soy de su mundo mi nombre es Kai soy su guardia personal dijo Kai.

Ya veo entonces bien también a protegerla pregunto Celestia.

Si es mi misión ella es ahora el futuro de su mundo y debo protegerla una promesa que hice ante sus viejas amigas y conocidos.

Bien pero creo que tal vez deberíamos inscribirlo a usted en la escuela si quiere estar aquí.

No se preocupe eso está aquí -dijo Kai pasándole un folder con sus documentos que eran auténticos por raro que fuera- y así se ahora en buscarme una identidad por mí no es problema.

Muy bien entonces esta hecho hermana llévalo a la siguiente clase de Twilight para que este segura entendido.

Si hermana lo hare Joven Kai acompáñeme.

Si sub directora luna.

La clase de Twilight había terminado y fue a la mesa con sus amigas para sentirse más cómoda, aunque no le gustaba estar oculta al final lo hacía para evitar problemas o armar un caos.

Y que tal tu primer día de clase Twili dijo Aj con su acento campirano

Es muy bueno sus conocimientos no son tan distintos a los de equestria dijo Twilight

Eso es porque aun estamos en secundaria Twilight dijo Sunset.

Tengo una idea chicas pero primero nos vemos en la biblioteca de la escuela al terminar las clases ahí se los diré dijo Rarity.

Toco la campana y todas fueron a sus clase en esta ocasión era historia Twilight estaba con Rainbow y Fluttershy pero antes de dar su clase el Maestro se puso enfrente de la pizarra.

Muy bien clase se que es raro pero tenemos un nuevo alumno en esta secundaria pro favor reciba al joven Kai ZX dijo el maestro de historia.

Kai entro vistiendo una playera de color roja y pantalón de lona negro con un par de tenis blancos y con el símbolo del dragón en su playera.

Gracias profesor dijo Kai y se sentó en escrito al lado de Rainbow Dash

Twilight el es tu amigo dijo Fluttershy con su voz baja y suave

Si pero que hace aquí pregunto Twilight.

La campana sonó y se acabo la clase antes de que Kai se retirar Twilight se acerco para hacerle algunas preguntas.

Que hace aquí pregunto Twilight

Que no es obvio vengo a protegerte y además estar contigo y tus amigas un rato además es aburrido estar pro ahí solo dijo Kai.

Está bien pero no hagas algo tonto

Cuando he hecho algo así.

Ya afuera de la clase estaban Rainbow y Shy esperándola y les presentó a su amigo quien venia también del otro lado del espejo.

En su camino a la biblioteca se escucho algo entre los pasillos.

PAGAME LO QUE TE DI AYER O TE MATO HIJO DE PERRA dijo una voz grave y fuerte.

Lo siento no puedo solo te puedo dar la mitad dijo una voz muy asustada.

Qué es eso dijo Twilight voy a ir a ver

No te lo recomiendo Twilight dijo Rainbow deteniéndole el paso

Yo lo hare dijo Kai quien fue hasta ese lugar.

En ese momento se escucharon los ruidos de pele y choques contra el casillero, golpes, gritos hasta que al final hubo silencia de las sombras salió Kai con un Chico que estaba totalmente asustado y arrastrando a otro que estaba golpeado.

La basura a su lugar como diría el dicho- dijo Kai-ya puedes irte tranquilo ya no te molestara

Gracias dijo el chico asustado y se fue corriendo.

Ahora tu si sigues molestándolo te las veras conmigo otra vez entendiste dijo Kai dándole una mirada de muerte casi.

Si entiendo dijo el chico vapuleado y salió corriendo con temor.

-Bien vamos a la biblioteca dijo Kai- y todas estaban algo sorprendidas pero, mejor fueron directo a la biblioteca al llegar ahí estaban todas junto con Sunset esperándolas.

Llegaron a tiempo chicas dijo Rarity-y quien es este chico "es tan guapo" pensó la modista-Pero donde están mis modales quien es usted.

Soy Kai amigo de Twilight vengo del otro lado del espejo.

Mucho Gusto dijo Rarity.

Hola que tal soy Applejack.

Hola soy Pinkie Pie te gustan las fiestas

Hola so Sunset mucho gusto.

Gracias me agrada conocerlas enserio dijo Kai respondiendo a cada saludo.

Bueno Twilight lista para to TOUR VIRTUAL-dijo Rarity

Tour que pregunto Twilight

**BUENO HASTA QUI LELGAN PERDONDEN SI SON CORTOSEPRO ES QUE ME ESTOY ESFORZANDO EN SER CRATIVO ESPERO LES GUSTE **

**DEJEN REVIEW **

**FELIZ DÍA TARDE O NOCHE**


	4. Chapter 4

**BUENO AQUÍ CONTINUA ESTE FIC ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CPAITULO TRATARE DE AHCERLSO MÁS LARGOS Y MENOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS**

**COMENCEMOS ENTONCES**

Capitulo 4 Mis días felices

-Un tour que- pregunto Twilight

-un tour virtual Twilight ahorita te enseño- dijo Applejack sentándose al lado de ella tecleando en la computadora de la escuela y mostrando imágenes de jardines y cultivos que dejaron sorprendida a Twilight.

-Wow que impresión-dijo Twilight que mas hay.

-Te enseñó Twilight- dijo Sunset quien le mostró vídeos de aviones haciendo piruetas que ningún Pegaso podía hacer.

Así paso la tarde las chicas le mostraban a Twilight varias cosas relacionadas con su nuevo hogar cada una tuvo su turno Rarity le mostró imágenes de vestidos y cuáles son los mejore, Pinkie vídeos de repostería, Rainbow vídeos de deportes y artes marciales que Kai también vio pero critico un poco ya que decía ser mejor que eso.

-Y bien Twilight qué opinas-pregunto Applejack sentada al lado de ella.

-Es impresionante he visto tantas cosas que no se si puedo catalogarlas- dijo Twilight muy alegre.

-Bien chicas creó que será suficiente por hoy mañana nos vemos para una salida todas juntas- dijo Rarity ya retirándose.

-Y tu Kai nos acompañas- preguntó Rainbow.

-Seguro mi misión es proteger a Twilight y algo me dice que el mal se acerca pero también las protegeré a ustedes- dijo Kai seriamente.

-No seas tonto kaiki aquí no hay nada malo- dijo Pinkie saltando para salir de la biblioteca.

-Que bien bueno será mi imaginación tal vez- dijo Kai.

Acto seguido todos alían de la escuela pero en ese momento mientras Twilight y Fluttershy acompañadas de Kai se dirigían a la salida se escuchaba música cerca de uno de los salones.

-Que es eso- preguntó Twilight.

-Tal vez es la banda siempre se quedan en la tarde para ensayar- dijo Fluttershy

Las dos chicas y Kai se acercaron a la puerta y oyeron una discusión.

-Ya no los aguantó son unos tontos ni siquiera están a mi nivel especialmente tu bajista de segunda- dijo Revdum.

-Ya alto- dijo el maestro seriamente-dejémoslo por ahí aquí y tu le debes una disculpa a tu compañero.

-Olvide lo yo renuncio-luego salió por l puerto y se encontró a las dos chicas-que miran a un lado.

-Oye más respeto -dijo Kai dándole una mira fría y tenebrosa.

El chico se asusto y solo atino a perdonarse con las chicas aun de mala gana y se retiro.

-Ahora que haremos sin baterista- dijo Flash Sentry.

Descuida buscare otro y se los presentare la otra semana por hoy descansen y practiquen dijo el maestro y se retiro.

-Hola flash- dijo Fluttershy.

-Hola Fluttershy- dijo flash -quienes son nuevos amigos-.

-Si soy twi… perdón Sweetie Shining- dijo Twilight usando su nueva identidad.

-Yo soy Kai un placer conocerte flash-.

-El gusto es mío perdón por lo de mi amigo-.

-No hay problema lo puse en su lugar sin usar la fuerza-

Acto seguido flash acompaño a las chicas y Kai de regreso a la casa de Shy y en el camino flash le decía a Sweetie Shining que se parecía a una amiga que tenía antes pero ella lo negaba diciendo que era nueva y nuca lo conoció.

Luego de llegar a casa de Fluttershy flash se despidió y se fue a la suya, cenaron y fueron a dormir pero antes de dormir Twilight saco de su bolsón un diario que llevaba con ella.

"Mi primer día en este mundo y ha sido muy impresionante aquí también hay tecnología pero nosotros también la teníamos en equestria pero no como la de aquí es muy impresionante pero mis amigas me han dicho que todo ha cambiado y para mal pero ellas no al parecer esto tiene que ver con su exposición a los elementos de la armonía. Incluso Sunset y Flash también son muy amables"

Luego de guardar su diario en su bolsón se veía un brillo rojo y saco un rubí con forma de corazón, en ese momento Spike apareció al lado de ella con la cabeza baja.

-Chicas las extraño-dijo Twilight casi a punto de llorar.

-Tranquila Twilight ahora estamos bien y lo seguiremos estando no tiene que temer nada malo ocurrirá eso espero-dijo Spike-También la extraño ese corazón me recordara aquella yegua de quien me enamore- mientras soltaba unas cuantas lagrimas.

-Tranquilo Spike al menos estamos junto aunque hubiera gustado que alguien nos hubiera acompañado a excepción de Kai por supuesto- acto seguido se durmió con Spike a su lado abrazándolo.

Mientras en una locación desconocida un hombre caminaba por un pasillo oscuro hasta llegara a un cuarto en el cual s encontraba otro hombre con traje oscuro y usando una máscara negra con líneas blancas.

-Aquí esta lo que querías- dijo el hombre con traje negro pero sin mascara que entro a al cuarto-ella regreso y con los elementos a este mundo- y le entrega un folder con fotos en las cuales están nuestras seis chicas.

-Así que regreso y dime hay algo más que debería saber-dijo el enmascarado.

-Lo dudo no creo que sepa de nosotros y así es mejor- dijo el hombre y comenzó a retirarse- a una cosas más hay un amigo que te quiero presentar más adelante quiere estar en nuestro grupo-

-Si ahí cuando puedas tráelo ante mí- y así el hombre se retiro de la habitación-Espera princesa su destino en este mundo debe ser morir-

Así paso la noche y comenzó un nuevo día Fluttershy se levanto antes para hacer el desayuno y bajo a la cocina solo para ver que Twilight no estaba ahí pero Kai estaba en su sala durmiendo en el suelo.

Luego de un rato Twilight bajo para desayunara junto a Fluttershy y Kai quien se levanto después de Shy.

-Buenos Días Twilight como dormiste-pregunto Fluttershy.

-Mucho mejor- dijo Twilight.

-Que bien enserio- dijo Kai.

-Hola chicos que hay de desayuno- dijo Spike acercándose a la mesa.

-Hola Spike como estas brother- dijo Kai dándole un saludo y Spike devolviéndoselo.

-Hola Spike bueno para ti hay comida de perro especial que hago- dijo Fluttershy poniendo un tazón con comida de perro que ella misma preparo.

Spike la olfateo y luego de dio una probada y comenzó a comer felizmente.

Luego de un buen desayuno y de entretenerse con el Diario que Shy le enseño a Twilight y la sección de comics fueron a juntarse con la chicas para dar un Tour por la ciudad.

-Hola chicas- dijo Twilight.

-Hola Twilight- dijo Rarity-lista para el Tour.

-Claro que si-dijo Spike en la espalda de Twilight ya que lo llevaba dentro de su mochila en la espalda.

-Hola Spike que bueno verte-dijo Rarity dándole una caricia en su cabeza.

Así las chicas fueron al primer destino el cual era un salón de video juegos allí Sunset reto a Applejack a un juego de disparos mientras Rainbow fue a jugar en los juegos de mesa para aprobar sus suerte mientras Pinkie se puso a bailar en un juego de baile.

Twilight al ver el lugar se sentía un poco incomoda pero al ver un juego donde un chico mata zombies con un hacha le recordó el sufrimiento de la gente ante los plagados y el dolor eso la hizo estremecerse, justo en ese momento llego Shy con unos helados.

-Estas bien Twilight- pregunto Fluttershy.

-si solo no sé que me pasa- dijo Twilight

-si te gane Sunset mejor suerte para la próxima-dijo Applejack victoriosa.

-Si la próxima te gano-dijo Sunset.

Luego de eso Twilight salió corriendo Kai se percato y la siguió junto a Rarity para que no se perdiera en la calles, luego de que todas salieron de los video juegos y encontraron a sus amigos en el parque Twilight estaba muy nerviosa mientras tomaba una soda que Rarity compro para tranquilizarla mientras Kai se mantenía cerca para tratar de ayudarla.

-Lo siento Twilight creo que fue muy rápido creí que te gustaría verla-dijo Pinkie

-No te preocupes Pinkie es que tenias buena intención-dijo Twilight más relajada.

El siguiente destino fue un zoológico idea de Fluttershy ahí todas estaban más relajadas viendo a los animalitos incluso los dejaron interactuar con algunos Twilight se sentía más relajada y alegre.

Luego decidieron ir al Mall ahí Rarity la llevo a la mejor tienda de ropa y busco un nuevo look para ella así seria más difícil de identificarla y al mismo tiempo pasar un rato más alegre, todas se divertían excepto Rainbow y Kai que estaba afuera.

-y dime tú que eres en el otro mundo de Twilight-pregunto Rainbow

-yo soy lo mismo que son ustedes yo no era un poni-dijo Kai

-y que ocurrió parece que está muy mortificada-dijo Rainbow

-Cuando llegue el momento les contara yo no sé que ocurrió solo vi cuando todo ya estaba hecho trisas sin esperanza solo espero mis amigos estén bien-dijo Kai

-Amigos-dijo Dash curiosa

-si amigos que espero verlos pronto-dijo Kai

Mientras del otro lado del espejo en la planicies nevadas cerca del antiguo imperio de cristal una figura encapuchada caminaba en medio de una terrible tormenta de nieve, hasta que al fin llego cerca de un abismo y con unos extraños anteojos logro ver el fondo en el cual se podía ver a varios infectados cerca de lo que al parecer era un cuerno rojo como el carbón encendido.

-sabía que no estaba muerto-dijo el encapuchado

En ese momento llego un grupo de infectados cargando un cofre al abrirlo revelo en Corazón de Cristal, un grifo infectado lo tomo y lo coloco cerca del cuerno el cual lo envolvió con su magia y entonces del corazón salieron venas las cuales fueron envueltas en huesos y luego carne, después salió un pelaje gris que dio pasa a la forma de un unicornio era el Rey Sombra.

-Nuestro rey ha vuelto- dijo un Diamond Dog infectado.

Así el encapuchado salió corriendo y con su magia de unicornio se tele trasporto lejos de ahí para ponerse a salvo.

En el antiguo imperio Changellings luego del asesinato de la reina Chrysalis los pocos sobrevivientes de la plaga se refugiaban en las cuevas subterráneas tratando de sobrevivir como podían.

-debes resistir todo está bien-dijo Redheart mientras atendía a un Changelling.

-No te preocupes por mi sin amor para alimentarme moriré atiende al resto ellos valen la pena-dijo el Changelling.

-No digas eso cuando la princesa luna regrese con el corazón de cristal podremos dar pela-dijo la enfermera seriamente.

-solo espero que tengas razón- dijo un viejillo con sombrero de paja y larga barba blanca.

En ese momento un flash de luz apareció y se hizo presente la figura encapuchada y se rebeló como la Princesa Luna con una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo y varias en su cuerpo, pero aun tenia intactas sus dos alas y su cuerno.

-A todos las razas presentes escúchenme-dijo usando su voz real de Canterlot-les quisiera traer mejores noticias pero lamentablemente no puedo e encontrado el lugar donde la princesa Cadance oculto el corazón de cristal, por desgracia los infectados llegaron a él y lo han usado para traer de regreso a su Rey quienes EL REY SOMBRA.

En ese momento todos gritaban de terror y hablaban de que hacer pero Luna grito fuertemente y los hizo callar a todos.

-Ya cálmense tenemos que actuar no hay tiempo de espera-dijo Luna

-y que haremos apenas si formamos un reino con los que hay aquí dentro-dijo un Minotauro el cual era Iron Will.

-Yo propongo que viajemos más allá de los mares conocidos por nosotros dijo-el viejito quien se hizo presente como el Sensei Wu.

-Eso creen que sea lo más adecuado-dijo una cebra

-Si es la única opción hay que votar quedarnos aquí y morir o tratar de buscar una esperanza para nosotros-dijo Luna

Todos comenzaron a pensarlo por un momento mientras el silencio se hacía presente.

-por los que quieren arriesgar la vida en un viaje que seguramente traerá esperanza para nosotros-dijo Luna y muchos levantaron las manos para hacer el viaje-Muy bien a trabajar entonces reúnan a los arquitectos e ingenieros rápido los necesitamos rápidamente.

-nosotros los minotauros podemos trabajar día y noche sin descanso-dijo Iron Will.

-Y nosotros repararemos y mejoraremos las armas para acabar con los infectados y esos dragones verán su fin-dijo un grifo cargado una escopeta.

-las cebras podemos hacer muchas medicamentos aun cuando solo tengamos pocos recursos-dijo una cebra-y los búfalos los ayudaremos tenemos conocimientos que compartir, en el pasado eso no separo ahora nos unirá-dijo un búfalo y así todos comenzaron a trabajar rápidamente.

-Herman si vieras esto estarías muy feliz-dijo Luna sonriendo.

-estoy seguro que estaría orgullosa de ti luna-dijo Wu a su lado

**BUENO HAST AQUÍ ESTE CPAITULO NO QUEDA DE TOR QUE DECIR DISFURTNELO YA QUE PROBABLEMENTE ME COSTARA MAS TIEMPO SUBIR EL SIGUEITNE PORQUE AHORA QUE VOY A TRABAJAR ME SERA DIFICIL PERO NO DEJARE MIS HSITORIAS DE LADO ESO ES PROMESA ESTAS SEGUIRAN HATA TERMIANR.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**

**FELIZ DÍA TARDE O NOCHE**


	5. Chapter 5

**BUENO AQUÍ CONTINUA EL FIC ESPERO LES GUSTE HASTA AHORA SI SE DAN CUENTA NO ES IGUAL A EG ARMONIA QUEBRADA LA TRAM CAMBIA PORQUE YO LO DECIDI Y YA VERAN.**

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR EMPECEMOS**

CAPITULO 5 no estas en Equestria.

Luego de terminar una tarde de diversión para Twilight ella junto a Shy y Kai regresaron a la casa de nuestra chica peli rosa para descansar.

Pero cerca de Canterlot High donde antes estaba el portal devuelta a equestria 5 figuras encapuchadas se hicieron presentes.

-vaya Kai llego-dijo uno encapuchado

-si él está aquí también Twilight-dijo otro

-Kai la protegerá y nosotros lo ayudaremos en ello-dijo el otro

-Es nuestro deber por eso el Sensei nos envió aquí para lograrlo espero-dijo el ultimo bajando la cabeza.

-tranquilo Lloyd recuerda ahora estamos listos-dijo el toro encapuchado que era chica.

Así los 5 se separaron y acordaron buscar a Kai y avisarle de lo ocurrido en equestria luego de su partida al mundo humano.

En la casa de Fluttershy mientras Twilight dormía comenzó a tener recuerdos de sus días de la plaga en equestria.

FLASHBACK

En un campo de nieve en medio de una tormenta una alicornio, un dragón un ser bípedo y una unicornio avanzaban hacia en devastado y congelado imperio de cristal.

Vamos chicos solo un poco más-dijo Twilight en ese momento un acompañante se desmayo todos voltearon a ver y era Rarity y fueron a auxiliarla.

-vamos Rarity solo un poco más- dijo Spike

-no creo poder más chicos he llegado al límite-dijo Rarity tosiendo un poco de sangre se congelaba.

-no digas eso llegaremos todos o nadie entiendes-dijo Kai

Rarity intento sacar con su magia algo de su alforja, pero no podía así que Twilight lo hizo pro ella y era el rubí de fuego que le dio Spike.

-llévenselo para que me recuerden a mí y a las demás-dijo Rarity cerrando su ojos para ya no abrirlos más.

-Rarity Rarity NNNNOOOOOOOO!-grito Spike llorando sin consuelo alguno

-Ya no pudimos hacer nada-dijo Twilight soltando algunas lagrimas tratando de consolar a Spike

-Este fue el fin de la armonía-dijo Kai en un susurro para no asustar.

En ese momento apreciaron unos guardias reales sobrevolando y los encontraron en medio de la tormenta.

-Miren es la princesa Twilight-dijo uno de los soldados.

Y los llevaron al imperio de cristal congelado para ponerlos a salvo, pero solo recordarían la muerte de su amiga y eso les traería a la menta al ver el rubí de fuego que Spike conservara hasta el fin de sus días.

Despertó de golpe respirando agitadamente en ese momento Kai entro para tranquilizarla.

-Twilight estas bien-pregunto Kai

-si es solo que tuve una pesadilla-dijo Twilight

-era lo que creo que es-dijo Kai

-Si-dijo Twilight -mejor iré a ver a Fluttershy-

-no ha problema Twilight-dijo Shy entrado a la habitación-si quieres puedo dormir contigo esta noche para que no tengas más pesadillas-

-gracias te loa gradezco-dijo Twilight abrazando a su amiga

-descansen chicas yo estaré abajo durmiendo-dijo Kai y se retiro así las dos chicas durmieron de espalda contra espalda pero Twilight abrazo a Shy por la espalda para no sentirse tan sola.

Paso la noche y llego el domingo en la mañana Fluttershy se levanto temprano y fue a hacer el desayuno, unos minutos después Twilight se levanto y Kai también y fueron al comedor a desayunara y Twilight vio el periódico y se sorprendió de lo que vio, era una foto de un estudiante encontrado muerto cerca de la escuela donde estudiaban, Twilight se lo mostro a Shy y fueron rápido a la escuela junto a Kai y al llegar habían varias patrullas de policía.

-Disculpe me podría decir que paso aquí-pregunto Twilight al policía

-nada que les importe-dijo el policía seriamente

-disculpe pero soy una estudiante de aquí y exijo saber que ocurrió-dijo Twilight en ese momento el policía se enojo y la tomo del cuello de la blusa.

-Ya contrólate niña o te arrestare de ser necesario-dijo el policía

-oiga solo responda su pregunta-dijo Kai al lado del policía quien al ver la mirada de Kai tan fría soltó a Twilight peor en ese momento llego su compañero y le informo que tenía que irse.

-ganaste este asalto pequeña pero si vuelves a molestarme te encerrare en una celda-dijo el policía retirándose del lugar en la patrulla con su compañero.

Luego de esto Kai y las chicas entraron a la escuela y vieron como un hombre rubio y de piel morada salía de la oficina de la directora con una sonrisa en su rostro, fueron a la dirección y la encontraron totalmente altera.

Directora está bien-pregunto Twilight

-si Twilight lamento los problemas pero la escuela estará cerrada pro algunos días- dijo Celestia-pro el momento vayan a casa y no descuiden sus estudios entendido-

-si-dijeron todos y se retiraron tranquilamente fueron directo a Sugar Cube Corner para reunirse con las demás

-que mala suerte-dijo Applejack

-si y no pudimos hacer nada para evitarlo-dijo Twilight furiosa

-así son las cosas Twilight te acostumbras-dijo Sunset seriamente.

-pero…-dijo Twilight perola interrumpió Sunset-escúchame ya no estas más en equestria ahora este es tu nuevo hogar acostúmbrate por un demonio-dijo Sunset casi gritando.

-Sunset ya tranquila entiendo lo que quieres decir peor Twilight tiene razón este mundo cambia pero se puede arreglar-dijo Kai.

-y tu como lo harías-pregunto Sunset

-eso solo lo sabrán ustedes yo no lo sé-dijo Kai-cuando llegue el momento su amistad lograr que este mundo vuelva a ser mejor-

-eres uno de esos sabiondos no-dijo Rainbow

-no solo soy alguien que sabe mucho y nada-dijo Kai

-Tú eres alguien diferente pero muy extraño-dijo Rarity.

-y un consejo Twilight la próxima vez no te metas con un oficial de policía no son muy amables que digamos-dijo Applejack.

-gracias Applejack te lo agradezco-dijo Twilight.

En ese momento Pinkie llego con una bandeja llena de malteadas para todas era su día libre así que estaba con sus amigas se hizo un silencio casi permanente mientras todas daban sorbos hasta que Pinkie lo rompió.

-oigan saben que deberíamos hacer ir a una fiesta-dijo Pinkie

-suena muy bien chicas que opinan-dijo Rarity

-y yo conozco el lugar perfecto-dijo Aj

-que lugar-pregunto Twilight

-veras Twilight ahí un disco-bar donde tocan buena música ahí normalmente nunca hay accidentes ni nada es muy tranquilo créeme te gustara ir-dijo AJ

-no se no me siento con ánimos-dijo Twilight

-Twilight vamos igual recuerda yo las protejo y si no pasa nada malo las vigilo-dijo Kai sonriéndole.

-Está bien solo pro pasar un rato con ustedes chicas-dijo Twilight y todas se dieron un abrazo excepto Kai.

Mientras en los alrededores de la ciudad los encapuchados seguían avanzando rápidamente buscando a Kai pero al no encontrarlo decidieron seguir mañana y buscar un lugar donde dormir ya casi era de noche y la chicas fueron a la casa de Rarity a buscar vestidos para ir a bailar y descansar un poco para estar despiertas toda la noche.

En la casa de Rarity Kai estaba en la sala meditando y concentrando su mente para estar en paz pero en ese momento alguien tocaba la puerta.

Rarity se levanto i fue a abrirla.

-Rarity porque tardaste tanto-dijo Sweetie belle enojada.

-disculpa hermanita pero estaba dormida-dijo Rarity.

-tan temprano por…-pero al ver como estaba vestida su hermana supo de que se trataba-vas a salir no-dijo Sweetie belle.

-bien que quieres a cambio de guarda silencio-dijo Rarity

-pizza y una noche de juegos con la consola de videojuegos de Pinkie-dijo Sweetie belle.

-QUE-dijo Pinkie levantándose de golpe-eso no-

-´Pinkie tranquila que valga la pena por favor-dijo Rarity deteniéndola.

Así las tres niñas fueron al cuarto de Sweetie belle y se encerraron ahí, luego Twilight se levanto con las demás y fueron a la disco-bar junto a Kai quien iva atrás de ellas.

-no podre verlas bien ahí dentro pero esto me ayudara-dijo Kai sacando unos rastreadores y los lanzo a la prenda de cada una para luego ver en su reloj la señal de cada uno activo-bien esto me saca un peso de encima.

Ya una vez en el bar Sunset se adelanto y entro.

-muy bien chicas si alguna se pierde nos encontraremos en la mesa de allá entendido-dijo Sunset señalando la mesa, acto seguido fueron a bailar alegremente.

En ese momento un encapuchado entro luego de ellas y se sentó en una mesa solitario y pidió un trago pero a lo lejos vio a quien buscaba era Kai y las chicas, luego de tanto bailara Kai y las chicas se sentaron y pidieron servicio a lo lejos estaban Rev Dum y un chico misterioso

-vamos elige una y yo te ayudo con ello-dijo un chico de piel celeste fuerte y pelo negro sentado a su lado en la mesa.

-bien-dijo Rev y al final hizo su elección-la peli roja-

-claro déjame arreglarlo-dijo el chico quien llamo al mesero-mi amigo quiere una buena noche con la chica de pelo rojo si ya sabe a que me refiero-dándole un billete de 100 dólares.

-no se preocupe yo me encargo y pondré algo especial para ella y normal para las demás y su amigo-dijo el mesero quien fue a atenderlas

Luego de un rato les llevo sus tragos sin alcohol pero coloco un pastilla en el de Twilight la cual se disolvió y en el resto un polvo, pero Kai quien no era tonto antes de tomar un sorbo vio algo raro en su bebida y quiso decirlo pero las chicas ya se habían ido-esto no es bueno-dijo Kai quien se levanto y fue a buscarlas.

Las chicas bailaban alegremente pero sintieron que estaban más encendidas de lo normal y fueron separándose de una a una hasta que Twilight se dio cuenta un chico rubio y de piel morada la encontró.

-estas bien –preguntó Rev Dum

-no lo se me siento mareada-dijo Twilight-donde están mis amigas-

-te llevare con ellas- dijo Rev y se la llevo un puerta que daba a un corredor.

-donde estamos déjame-dijo Twilight pero era en vano ya que el chico era más fuerte que ella.

-será mejor que cooperes o te ira mal-dijo Rev quien recibió un golpe de la nada y al recomponerse vio a un encapuchado quien cargaba a una inconsciente Twilight sacándola de ahí.

Kai buscaba a las chicas pero era en vano hasta que reviso su radar y logro ubicarlas dentro del lugar primero encontró a Sunset quien estaba tratando de ayudar a Rainbow.

-Sunset que paso-pregunto Kai

-no lo se estábamos bien antes de sentarnos y ahora algo ocurre-dijo Sunset pero en ese momento todos comenzaron a gritar ya que Pinkie se desmayo al igual que las demás y todos corrían es ese momento llego la policía y unas ambulancias.

Los paramédicos encontraron a las chicas pero Sunset vio que no estaba Twilight y fue a buscarla junto Kai y para su sorpresa alguien la tenia cargándola.

-quien eres-pregunto Sunset-responde o te voy a lastimar.

-tranquila Sunset es un amigo o no Zane-dijo Kai.

El encapuchado se quito la capucha y dejo ver su identidad era Zane.

-lo siento la encontré así y quise ayudarla-dijo Zane quien la subió a la ambulancia y Sunset y Kai lo siguieron directo al hospital para tratarlas pro su accidente.

Mientras en un lugar desconocido en un espeso bosque en una choza se encontraba una mujer de piel gris con raya negras y blancas pintadas por ella viendo en un caldero unas imágenes que solo ella entendía.

-la primera carta ya ha sido jugada y el resto está por jugar-dijo en rima.

-solo espero que ellas puedan evitar los eventos que se darán su futro depende de ellas al igual que el nuestro-dijo la mujer quien era Zecora.

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CPAITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE MÁS AELTNE ESPERO ACTUALIZARLO Y SIGAN CON BUENO COMENTARIOS**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**

**Y UNA TRIVIA**

**QUE CREEN QUE OCURRIRA MA´S ADLEANTE EN MI HISTORIA SERA**

**A) DESCUBRNE A TWILGITH**

**B) LA MUERTE DE ELLA**

**C) KAI PODRA PROTEGERLA**

**FELIZ DÍA TARDE O NOCHE**


	6. Chapter 6

**BUENO AQUÍ CONTINUA LA HISTORIA ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CPAITULO QUE SERA MUY BUENO ESPERO**

**COMENCEMOS**

Capitulo 6 la calma antes de la tormenta

Luego de una noche que termino siendo un gran alboroto Kai junto a Zane llevaron a Twilight y sus amigas al hospital para que las trataran debido a que fueron drogadas por el que atendía el bar quien ahora es investigado por la policía en especial por uno llamado Pierce Cross.

Mientras en el Hospital Kai estaban esperando junto a Zane al doctor para ver los resultados en ese momento salió el médico de una de las habitaciones.

-y como están doctor-pregunto Kai

-están bien por suerte las trajeron a tiempo ya pueden ser dadas de alta al despertar-dijo el doctor-ustedes son muy buenos amigos suyos ojala existiera más gente como ustedes-y así se retiro el doctor dejando a Kai y Zane solos quienes entraron a la habitación donde estaban Sunset, Rarity, Pinkie, Rainbow y Applejack aun dormidas y con suero en la vena cada una.

-Espero se recuperen de esta-dijo Kai

-tranquilo algo me dice que esta solo fue una mala elección-dijo Zane

En ese momento Applejack abrió los ojos y se levantó muy apenas-que paso-pregunto Aj

Tranquila te lo explicara-dijo Kai-primero que nada la noche de ayer fue un gran desastre y segundo fueron drogadas chicas-

-que-dijo Pinkie- como aso esto siempre hemos ido ahí y nunca paso algo así-

-tranquila Pinkie ya paso el caso lo tomo la policía y buscaran al causante-dijo Zane

-pues la policía no harán nada esto lo arreglo yo-dijo Rainbow quien se levanto pero antes de moverse se tropezó ya que aun tenía el suero conectado-alguien llame al doctor par que me quite esto-

-Rainbow no hagas esto por favor-dijo Rarity ya despierta.

-Estoy de acuerdo la policía es una basura-dijo Sunset despierta-te ayudara-

En ese momento Kai recurrió a su poder del dragón Dorado-Chicas ya cálmense-y luego dio un destello dorado que provoco calma ante todos en la sala.

-ya basta pelear y discutir no arreglara nada lo que paso paso y eso ya no importa lo que importa es que vivan su vida vale más que una tonta búsqueda sin sentido-grito Kai seriamente

Esto provoco que Rainbow solo se acostara en la cama de mal gana Sunset por su parte solo atino a sentarse mientras Rarity era auxiliada por Zane y Pinkie solo estaba sonriendo para tratar de animar el ambiente.

Mientras en otra habitación al lado Fluttershy despertó pero ella no tenia suero en vena la parecer su condición le permitió eliminar radio la droga de sus sistema y al ver su alrededor vio que estaba en el hospital y al ver a su lado de la habitación estaba Twilight durmiendo y con suero en vena aun.

-Twilight despierta estas bien-dijo Fluttershy

Twilight abrió los ojos y vio a su amiga la cual estaba feliz y lloraba eran lagrimas de felicidad y al abrazo con cuidado de no lastimarla.

-Fluttershy tranquila estoy bien-dijo Twilight

-Me alegra verte-dijo Shy

En ese momento entro Kai y al verlas solo atino a saludarlas y abrazarlas anquen era poco para eso no se negó.

Luego de terminar algunas revisiones del doctor las chicas salieron del hospital y Kai y Zane se mantenían atentos todo el viaje de ida a casa de Fluttershy, las chicas accedieron a pasara la noche juntas luego de lo ocurrido.

Cayo la noche y todas dormían en la habitación de Twilight Rainbow y Applejack junto a la chica de pelo morado mientras las demás en la habitación de Shy y Sunset pro su parte se quedo en la planta baja despierta aun pensando en lo ocurrido acompañado de Kai y Zane.

-esto solo me indica que no podemos confiar ni en los lugares que creíamos que eran antes-dijo Sunset.

-si pero descuida dije que las protegería y eso hare no deben preocuparse deberías dormir un poco-dijo Kai

Sunset solo se retiro y fue al cuarto de Twilight a dormir Kai y Zane estaban en la planta baja manteniendo guardia pero Kai se quedo dormido y mientras dormía tenía unas visiones extrañas donde el enfrentaba a un caballero oscuro y el moría, también Twilight y sus amigas portaban los elementos en varias luchas encarnizadas y como sus amigos caían a manos de un ser que aparentemente luchaba contra un robot que era su amigo desconocido.

-aaaahhh-dijo Kai despertando de golpe.

-estas bien –pregunto Zane

-si solo fue un mal sueño-dijo Kai y volvió a dormir pero esas imágenes lo perturbaban serán ciertas o falsas.

Paso la noche y llego la cálida mañana Fluttershy se depreto y junto a Rarity y appleajck fueron a hacer el desayuno era lunes epro la escuela seguía cerrada y no tenia cara de abrir leguo de unrato la chicas despertaron epro no había señal de kai y sua mgiao hasta que vieron afuera de su cas y ahí estabn junto a otros extraños que no conocían.

-quienes serán ellos-preugnto Rainbow

-quienes sean no creo que nos hagan daño-dijo Shy

-pues si algo ocurre no dejare que nos toque-dijo Aj seriamente.

En ese preciso momento Kai abrió la puerta y dejo entrar a sus amigos.

-hola chicas que bueno ya despertaron disculpen las molestias pero quiero presentarles a unos amigos-dijo Kai señalando a los recién llegados.

-primero ya conocen al chico que nos ayudo en el bar su nombre es Zane-dijo Kai

-hola mucho gusto-dijo Zane

-yo soy cole es un placer conocerlas-dijo Cole un chico con traje ninja negro.

-yo soy Jay chicas y si quieren chistes ya saben a quién hablar-dijo Jay un chico con traje ninja azul

-yo soy Lloyd mucho gusto-dijo Lloyd ninja de color verde

-hola soy Nya es un placer-dijo Nya chica con vestido rojo y pelo negro.

-y ustedes quienes son o más bien dicho de donde viene-dijo y pregunto AJ

-nosotros también somos del mismo mundo que mi hermano Kai-dijo Nya

-y vinimos a ayudarlas a demás nos enteramos de lo que te ocurrió Twilight-dijo Jay

-la verdad no me esperaba esto he visto cosas así pero jamás en mi vida creí que la gente podría hacer esto-dijo Cole

-ya tranquilo solo asustan a Twilight chicos mantengamos perfil bajo de acuerdo-dijo Kai

Luego de presentaciones todos se sentaron a desayunar y Kai les explico a la chicas sobre sus amigos y que hacían y algunas historias de su batallas, eso hacía que Twilight se metiera en la conversación y también contara un poco de su mundo al parecer todo iva mejorando para ella.

Mientras en otro lugar un hombre de cabello negro y piel gris y ojos rojos con iris verde veía detenidamente un video en su computadora donde se miraba a Twilight y sus amigas atacando a Sunset Shimer en su fase demoniaca.

-díganme ya ha vuelto-pregunto Frank Shutelr (general sombra)

-aparentemente la señal que detectamos el día de prueba del prototipo fue la misma así que si debe estar oculta pero está viva-dijo un científico a su lado.

-bien cuando ya tengamos la escuela en nuestras manos tendremos lo que buscamos y seré el amo de todos-dijo Frank con una sonrisa macabra.

Mientras del otro lado del espejo en lo que solia ser el palacio de Celestia donde reside ahora King Sombra observaba como sujercio construia botes para ir en busqueda de las tierras mas alejadas.

-no recuerdo que el hechizo neromante los convirtiera en draones pero eso que importa yo e ganado-dijo SOmbra en ese momento un dragon se dirije a su habitacion pero se trasnforma en n pegaso infectado cn venas negras azules que recorren su cuerpo.

-senor ya comenzamos a fabricar lso barcos denro de una seman tendremos lista nuestra flota invasora-dijo el pegaso

-muy bien continuen el trabajo-dijo sombra y asi el pegaso saio y se trasnformo en dragon denuevo-no recuerdo eso pero que importa ya nadie podra detenerme- y rio victorioso pero sin darse cuenta era vigilado por dos sombras ocultas las cuales eran un unicornio y un pegaso ocultos esperando para actuar.

mientras en el mundo humano una semana paso leuo del accidente de twilgih ella apenas salia a la calle por el miedo que tenia sus amigas hacian lo imposible por alegrarla incluso los amigos de Kai la aydaban pero no habaia forma de arreglar el problema.

era lunes la escuel seguia cerrada y fluttershy estab dando de comer a sus animalitos con la ayuda de zane quien al parcer era muy amigo e ellos.

-gracias zane-dijo fluttershy

-no hay porque me gusta ayudar enserio-dijo zane-ademas ers muy amable en especial con todo ser pequeno-

-gracais enserio-dijo Shy sonrojandos levemenete nadie le abia dicho palabras asi-crees qeu twilgih se reupere pronto-

-no lo se parece estar muy asustada todavia tardara mucho pero quisiera saber porque ustedes parecen diferentes y el resto es muy enojado o desconsiderado-preugno zane

-pues al principio éramos muy unidos todos, pero paso un año y todos se volvieron a separar de igual forma pero nosotros no gracias a twiligth y lo de aquella noche dejo una semilla dentro de nosotros y Sunset junto a flash ellos no cambiaron-dijo Shy

Luego de la plática fueron a la sala donde estaba Kai aun meditando y twilgith sentada con la cabeza baja.

-twilight te sientes bien-pregnto shy

-si-dijo twiligth sinmucho animo

en eso sono el timbre de la puerta y zane fue a ver quien era y era el oficial de policia Pierce Cross

-buenas tarde pdoria pasar-pregutno el policia

-claro no hay problema-dijo zane Kai se levanto del suelo y fue con la chcias para tratar de aniamr un poco a twilight asi todos fueron a la cocina y comenzaron una pequena charla

-les tengo muy malas noticias chicas quien les hizo esto aparentemente no dejo rastro alguno, pero tengo leves sospechas de qe trabaja para alguienllamado Missel Apple-dijo Pierce

-quien es el-preugnto zane

-un terrorista no-dijo Kai seriamente

-exacto hasat creo que ellos estan involucrados con l-dijo pierce mostrando fotos de trs personas las cuales reconocia solo a una.

-wilgith este e el senor que vimos en la escuela uan semana atras-dijo shy asustada

-duc drums es un hmbre rico pero se cree que trabaja para missel apple-dio Cross

-y ustede sigue investigando solo o lo ayudan-dijo zane

-la verdad me suspendieron por seguir en su caso y ahora ando desempleado pero quiero ayduaras si reconocen alguno de los otros dos persoans haganmelo saber este es mi numero-dijo croos y Kai tomo el papel.

-gracias se lo agradezco lo llamaremos si sabemso algo-dijo Kai

acto seguido el oficial se retiro y todo volvio a ser silencio pero shy lo rompio

-twiligth te gustaria ir ocnmigo al reugio de animales tal vez te agrade-dijo shy

-si estarai bien es em animaría-dijo Twilight sonriendo apenas

Así Twilight fue junto con Fluttershy y Zane al refugio de animales pero lo que no sabe es que desde la sombras un mal oculto se acerca y aunque no le guste deberá luchar para que este mundo no caiga como su antiguo hogar.

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CPAITULO ESPEOR LES GUSTE YA SABEN COMENTE Y DEJEN REVIES**

**PASENLA BIEN Y CUIDENSE**

**FELIZ DÍA TARDE O NOCHE**


	7. Chapter 7

**BUENO AQUÍ CONTINUA MI HISTORIA ESPEOR LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO Y DISFRUTEN **

**COMENCEMOS ENTONCES**

Capitulo 7 recuperando la paz

Twiligth junto a Fluttershy y Zane caminaron y en unos 15 minutos llegaron al refugio de animales de Canterlot era un lindo lugar con arboles en los alrededores y casa para aves.

-que lindo lugar-dijo Twilight

-y todavia te falta verlo por dentro-dijo Fluttershy

antes de entrar los tres vieorn aun chcio de pelo verde y peil cafe suave cargando un monton de afiches.

-hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Fluttershy y ellos on Sweetie Shining y Zane-dijo Shy presentnadose al chico de aspecto timido y austadiso

-hola mi nombre es Mind-dijo Mind pero en ese momento se resbala y se le caen todos los afiches provcando risas de Fluttershy y twilgith junto a zane lo ayudan a recogerlos.

ya una vez adentrto Twilgith veia el lugar era muy lindo por dentro con la seccion donde estaba la oficina y lo que eran armarios dodne guardan todas als herrmaaentas y vio a dos persoans un chico y una chcia hermanos aparentemente debido a que tenian el mismo color de piel y cabello.

-hola mi nombre es Eco Green y el es mi hermana Cristal-dijo Eco

-hola mucho gusto ustedes deben ser amigos de Fluttershy-dijo Cristal senalando a Zane y Twilight

-hola mi nombre es Mind creo que no me vieron-dijo Mind presentnadose a Eco y Cristal

Y asi paso el resto del dia Fluttershy ayudaba con la ayuda de Twilight y Zane quien parecia ya esar agarradno mas seguridad y recobrando su paz nterna.

mientras en casa de SHy Kai estab atento y cuidadnola junto a SPike.

-kai que querias decir con respecto a que algo maligno se acerca-pregutno spike

-no se hasta yo me lo pregunto-dijo kai-ojala Twilight usara los elementos talvez ahi este la clave de lo que no recuerda

-si pero se siente muy mal cuando los ve le recerdan a sus viejas amigas-dijo spike tristemente recordadno como su amada murio

-tranquilo aqui talvez te vaya mejor que aya aunque seas perro aun eres un gran dragon spike-dijo Kai

mientras en otra parte de la ciudad se encontraba Sunset SHimer en una bodega abandonada pero no tanto ya que ahi habian unas mesas con psitolas en cada una de ellas y un hombre con traje que usaba una mascara con rayas rojas.

-y dime como has estado-pregunto el hombre de traje formal

-bien hice lo que me pediste asi que vine por mi paga-dijo SUnset seriamente

-ok un trato es un trato-dijo el hombre y le entrego un sobre con 10,000 dolares

-esta bien espeor ya no me pidas mas favores porque renuncio-dijo Sunset

-si esta bien ya pagaste la deuda que tenias conmigo de aquello que te preste luego de tu accidente hace 2 anos atras de que no tenias trabajo ahora creo que ya puedes hacer lo que queiras pero si necesitas ayuda con gusto yo te la dare y no te cobrare nada-dijo el hombre sonriendo detras del mascara puesta en su cara

-si no creo que te necesita para algo pero lo pensare igual gracias-dijo SUnset tomando su mochila y saliendo de la fabrica abandonada

-crees que fue lo correcto dejarla ir-dijo otro hombre con traje que apareco pero sin mascara

-si al final ella ya nos ayudo bastante y si quiere ser libre no la privare de ello-dijo Missel Apple

Mientras en otro lugar desconocido una mujer con cabellera gris pintada con blanco igual que su cara miraba en su caldero las imagenes de lo que parecia ocurrir en el futuro.

-que veo si no es mas que lo que no debe pasar sino que ocurrira-dijo zecora-pero de algo estoy segura si esa chica decabello morado se niega asi misma se condena asi misma y a sus amigas-

luego de decir eso se retiro del caldero y comenzo a preparar una posicion con muchas brebajes y hierbas que tenia ahi

-cuando llegue el momento su verdadero talenteo despertara y este mundo asalvo estara solo espero que el destino llegue a ella antes que el mal la encuentre y destruya-

Luego de un día de trabajo en el refugio de animales Twilight, Fluttershy y Zane se fueron a su casa a descansar.

Mientras en lugar oscuro donde solo hay una luz se ve en ella imágenes las primeras son las chicas cada una siendo borrada, se distorsiona ahora se ve a un guerrero ninja muriendo a manos de un caballero oscuro.

La imagen se pierde otra vez pero se logra ver la escuela de Canterlot High y luego se borra y la última muestra a todas nuestras chicas portando sus elementos en contra de un ser oscuro.

-esperen mas de mi-dice este ser que es maldad pura

CASA DE CELSTIA Y LUNA

-ya no se que hacer hermana-dijo celestia frustrada

-ya encontraremos la forma hermana-dijo luna consolándola-iré a dormir quieres algo más-

-no hermanita estaré bien-acto seguido su hermana fue a su recamara a descansar.

Celestia en ese momento saco su celular y marco un número el cual espero a que contestaran.

-hola celestia sabía que me llamarías de regreso-dijo Ducan Drums

-deja las formalidades quiero que me des los papelas a primera hora mañana-dijo celestia seriamente.

-con gusto mañana estaré ahí-dijo Ducan y colgó.

-que he hecho-dijo celestia mientras comenzaba a arrepentirse de lo que hizo.

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ DISCULPEN SI ES CORTO EPRO A FLATA DE INSPIRACION NO SE ME OCURRE NADA EL SIGUEITNE SERA ALRGO LO PROMETO**

**DEJEN REVIEWS Y CUIDENSE**


	8. Chapter 8

**BUENO OTRO NEUVO CPAITULO ESTE COMPENARA MI FALTA EN EL ANTERIRO SERA LARGO Y VERAN ALGO DE MIEDO Y ANGUSTIA.**

**ASIQ EU EMPECEMOS**

Capitulo 8 El dolor y miedo revela lo oculto

Era de noche y Twilight dormía en su habitación pero tenía pesadillas sobre la caída de su hogar y la muerte de sus amigas.

Flashback

Twilight estaba en el castillo de Canterlot leyendo un libro en eso escucho un llamado de angustia de un soldado el cual corría en dirección a la sala del trono de Celestia.

-princesa tenemos un problema ahí vienen-dijo el Pegaso con armadura

-cuanto tiempo tenemos-pregunto celestia

-tal vez unos 10 minutos como mínimo-respondió el caballero

-princesa que ocurre-dijo Twilight angustiada.

-mi fiel alumna quiero que huyas con tus amigas y los elementos al imperio de cristal refúgiense ahí y vivan por nosotros-dijo celestia

-que quiere que haga que? jamás no me iré-dijo Twilight-no la abandonare-soltando lágrimas

-escucha Twilight tienes que vivir por nosotros hazlo por nuestro reino por favor por aquellos que han muerto en esta dura lucha tal vez la unica forma de reconstruir nuestro mundo sean los elementos asi que cuidalos a ellos y sus portadoras-dijo celestia intentado no llorar pero las lagrimas corrían por sus ojos

-muy bien princesa-dijo Twilight y fue donde sus amigas para avisarle-nunca la olvidare-

-chicas hay que irnos-dijo Twilight

-a donde-pregunto Rarity

-al imperio de cristal es el único sitio seguro-dijo Twilight

-vamos el globo está listo-dijo Kai apareciendo frente a ellas

Así todas corrían en dirección a un globo que las llevaría al imperio era más grande que el que usaban antes.

-CIUDADANOS DE CANTERLOT-dijo Celestia con su voz real-HOY EL ENEMIGO ESTA ENFRETE DE NOSOTROS LES PIDO AYUDA LUCHEMOS HOY POR LA LIBERTA, LA JUSTICAI Y LA ARMONIA SI MORIMOS MORIREMSO PELEANDO HASTA EL ULTIMO PONY EN PIE-así toda la ciudad se amor de valor para enfrentar una batalla la cual no podrían ganar.-POR TI HERMANA LO LOGRAREMOS-

-la extrañare maestra le juro vivir por todos y todas-dijo Twilight y así a bordo del globo subieron hasta llegar arriba de las nubes donde ya no fueran visibles pero un grupo de dragones negros las divisaron y se lanzaron al ataque.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

En ese momento sonó el despertador y Twilight despertó asustada pero se tranquilizo.

Era lunes y al fin la escuela estaba abierta todos los estudiantes iban de regreso a sus clases y nuestras chicas en esta ocasión acompañadas de Kai y Sunset fueron juntos.

Todas estaban recibiendo su clases de forma normal y tranquila Luna por su parte se encargo de la Escual hoy ya que Celestia estaba muy cansada y se quedo en casa durmiendo.

En la entrada de la escuela el amigo de fluttershy Mind fue con sus amigas para que la conocieran.

-chicas este es mi amigo del refugio de animales su nombre es Mind-dijo shy

-hola que tal-dijo mind

-hola mind mucho gusto-dijo Kai

Luego de presentarse con sus amigas todas fueron adentro de la escuela todas estaban muy alegres y calmadas sin preopcupaciones, luego de la primera hora mind salio a lso campos de futbol ya que no sabía donde estaba la cafeteria.

-donde estara-dijo mind

En ese momento Mind se topo con unos chicos que tenian cara de pocos amigos pero se asusto tanto que se tropezo el mismo.

-que haces aqui-dijo uno de los chicos

-lo siento no era mi intencion-dijo Mind aterrado

-te daremos una leccion para que aprendas-dijo otro de los chicos

-no lo creo-dijo na voz detras de ellos al darse la uelta era Kai y uno de los chicos lo reconocio

-no ya no me emto con el corre-dijo el chico meitnras que otro solo le dio la cara de amenza y se fue con su companero

-gracias Kai-dijo Mind levantandose

-no hay porque Mind enserio me agrada ayudar a lso amigos pero creo que talvez te sirva tener esto-dijo Kai dadnole un sai ninja

-que es esto-preugnto Mind

-es una aram pero usala solo para defenderte no para pelear-dijo Kai-bueno vamso con la chcias andando-

-si vamos-dijo Mind guardando su herrameinta de defensa en su bolson.

Asi los dos chcios fueron a esperara a las chicas en la entrada de la escuela.

ya las clases habian terminado y Twilight disfrazada junto a Fluttershy ya estaban de camino a la salida pero se toapron con Flash en el camino.

-hola chicas como estan-dijo flash

-hola muy bien-dijo Shy

-me agrada enseiro Swettie tu querias salri conmigo n dia-dijo flahs

-si me agradariaaa-pero se tropezo y provoco que ella y flash cayeran juntos y la peluca de wilgith se le cayo revelando su verdadera identidad.

-twilight eres tu-dijo flash sorprendido

-que dodne esta dodne esta-dijo twilight asustada

-buscas esto-dijo flash dandole su peluca

-gracias lo siento o queria decirtelo pero-dijo twiliogth pero flash le hizo una sena para cayarse

-cuanto tiempo lelvas ya aqui-preugnto flash curioso

-dos semaans flash y hasta ahora sigue oculta-dijo Kai apareciendo detras de flash con una sonrisa

-a ya veo y planebas contarmel-dijo flash

-ella lo penso y lo iba a ahcer pero te diste cuenta de sorpresa-dijo Fluttershy

-puedes ocultar el secreto flash-dijo Kai

-seguro lo que sea por una amiga-dijo flash-pero quisiera saber el porque digo no estrans tu mundo-

-es que ya no tengo casa lo que paso fue fue-dijo twiligth pero comenzo a sentir el dolor y la muerte de todos sus viejos amigos y sus amigas del otro lado del espejo esto provoco que se arrodillara y llorara amargamente.

-tranquila twilight relajate-dijo Kai

Twilgith reacciono y se levanto pero con la vista abajo aun pero logro articular unas ultiams palabras antes de irse con Shy y Kai

-el sabado ven a casa de Fluttershy diré lo que paso-dijo Twilight

-claro-dijo flash

-vayan ustedes chicas no se preocupen las alcanzo dentro de un momento-dijo Kai las chcias se feurn y solo quedaron Kai y flash

-que le paso-pregutno flahs

-lo unico que te dire es que ella a sufrido mucho y ahora solo busca la paz de nuevo pero contigo cerca creo que se recuperara-dijo Kai

-entiendo bueno ya me voy cuídate kai-dijo flash

-igualmente-dijo Kai

Los dias de clase se feron volando y llego el sabado como se acordo las chcias junto a flash, Kai, Zane y el resto de sus amigos fueron a casa de Shy para que Twilight les contara que ocurrio en su mundo.

-twilight sino quieres hacer esto no lo hagas-dijo Kai

-tengo que hacerlo solo asi las pesadillas se irán-dijo Twilight

-ok pero si se pone muy tensa yo tomare la palabra de acuerdo-dijo Kai seriemente

-de aceurdo-dijo Twilight

Todos y todas estaban renidos en la sala espernado a que Twilight bajara del segundo piso paso un lapsus de tiempo y abajo junto con Kai

-bien chicos les dre todo como ocurrio y que paso-dijo Twilgith

todos estaran atnetos y preparado para saber la verdad de lo que paso en el viejo hogar de Twilgith pero podrna soportar ese horror.

**BUENO HASTA AQUI ESTE CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE EL SIGUEINTE TRAERA E HORRO Y LA VERDADEA CARA DE LA OSCURIDAD Y QUIERO DARLE LAS GRACAIS A FAZEN 77 POR HABERME INSPIRADO A HACER ESTE FIC YA QUE ES EL PRIEMRO DE MIS FAVORITOS DE TODO LOS DE MLP**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y COMENTARIOS O CRITICAS QUE DESEN FELIZ DIA TARDE O NOCHE**


	9. Chapter 9

**BUENO AQUÍ EMÍEZA LA PARTE MAS DIABOLICA ESPERO LES GUSTE Y DISFRUTEN PORQUE SERA MUY OSCURO**

**COMENCEMOS**

Capitulo 9 el eclipse solar captura y miedo

-ya están todos reunidos bien les contare lo que paso en mi mundo-dijo Twilight

-Twilight una cosa antes de que empieces si sientes que no puedes hacerlo yo terminare el relato-dijo Kai.

FLASBACK

-todo empezó cuando un grupo de grifos que viajo a las montanas cerca del imperio de cristal nunca volvieron, pero eso solo fue el principio pasaron mese y varias aldeas desparecerían sin dejar rastro alguno-dijo Twilight recordando-pero nuestra primera vez que vimos la plaga fue cuando unos grifos y perros diamante, entraron a Canterlot y provocaron destrucción en la ciudad se hicieron pasar por migrantes su característica principal era que poseían venas negras que recorrían su cuerpo pero la princesa los repelió rápidamente-

A este punto la plaga ya comenzaba a materializarse tomo control de todos los reinos el Minotauro, Grifo incluso el reino Changelling y Diamond Dogs cayeron-dijo Twilight

-y que paso después de eso-preguntó Sunset

-todo estaba perdido solo quedábamos los ponis nos ocultamos en Canterlot con la esperanza de no ser encontrados incluso la princesa junto a su hermana fueron a enfrentarlos, pero no hubo oportunidad ella regreso a Canterlot luego de la batalla pero solo traía la corona de su hermana ella murió en combate-dijo Twilight tratando de contener las lagrimas pero no pudo.

A este punto de la historia Fluttershy ya estaba llorando al lado de Zane, Pinkie pie solo traba de mantener su sonrisa pero no podía hasta, Rarity estaba sorprendida, Applejack estaba en la misma condición incluso se quito su sombrero y Rainbow solo estaba totalmente asombrada pero fue enfrente de Twilight

-Twilight detente esto solo te esta lastimando déjalo ya-dijo Rainbow

-no debo seguir solo así terminaran mis pesadillas-dijo Twilight

-yo lo terminare-dijo Kai- como decía Twilight solo quedábamos nosotros y entonces ocurrió lo impensable la plaga llego a Canterlot y Twilight junto a sus amigas escaparon conmigo a través de un globo de aire caliente para salir de ahí, pero 3 dragones negros nos localizaron y atacaron

-cuidado-dijo Kai pero fue demasiado tarde uno de los dragones destruyo el globo Twilight junto a Dash y Shy trataron de evitar que cayera la canasta pero estas últimas dos fueron alcanzadas por la llamarada de uno de los dragones y las quemo pero Twilight la esquivo apenas, luego otro dragón tomo a Applejack y Pinkie y las estrujo hasta romperles los huesos.

-quedamos yo Twilight, Rarity y Spike cayendo en pleno aire por suerte Twilight reacciono y salvo a Rarity mientras que yo me las arregle para activar un paracaídas con mi propio traje y salve a Spike-dijo Kai

-esos malditos dragones destruyeron todo-dijo Twilight-luego de eso fuimos directo al impero pero Rarity no soporto el frio y murió en pleno camino

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

En ese momento Spike se acerco a Rarity y saco del bolsón de Twilight un rubí en forma de corazón rojo-ten Rarity la otra tú de mi mundo se lo di me gustaría que tú lo conservaras-dijo Spike

-Rarity solo soltó unas lagrimas-lo cuidare lo prometo-dijo Rarity

-Twilight que quieres decir con dragones-pregunto Sunset

-algunos infectados poseían la capacidad de volverse dragones eran más peligroso con ellos destruyeron a los otro reinos sin problema-dijo Kai

EL silencio se hizo presente Twilight lloraba junto a Fluttershy y Pinkie pie y Rarity también

Applejack solo las miraba comprensivamente su amiga sufrió mucho y Rainbow solo sentía mucho enojo pero Kai la hacía ver que ya eso había pasado.

-ustedes cómo llegaron aquí si el espejo se rompió-pregunto Sunset a los amigos de Kai

-nosotros usamos un antiguo truco para viajar por dimensiones solo funciona una vez y fue lo que nuestro Sensei nos enseño-dijo Nya

-aun así les agradezco que vinieran ahora todo estará mejor espero-dijo Kai

-chicas creo que es mejor si nos quedamos juntas esta noche-dijo Shy

-si será mejor chicos ya termino esta junta es hora de irse-dijo Cole.

Así todos los amigos de Kai junto a flash se fueron pero flash antes de irse hablo con Twilight

-estarás bien-preguntó flash

-si-dijo Twilight

-Twilight tal vez no entiendo de que mundo vienes pero si se algo tu me gustas y ya seas una pony o no eres linda-dijo Flash

-Flash yo no sé que decir-dijo Twilight sonrojada sentía como su corazón palpitaba rápidamente

-aceptarías salir conmigo en una cita mañana-preguntó flash

-claro me agradaría-dijo Twilight sonriendo.

-bien te vendré a buscar mañana pasa una feliz noche-dijo Flash luego beso la mejilla de Twilight y se fue tranquilo de la casa de Shy.

Mientras en otro lugar un portal se habría dejando pasar a 4 figuras una de ellas un robot y un hombre en silla de ruedas junto a dos ancianos muy sabios.

-Tus alumnos y mi hijo deben estar cerca hermano-dijo Garmadon

-dé será si espero que pronto los encontremos-dijo Wu

-puedo rastrear a Zane y lo localizare fácilmente-dijo Pixar

-por el momento creo que es mejor dejarlos solo hasta que ocurra lo que creo que ocurrirá-dijo Wu

-espero que se preparen para lo que viene-dijo Garmadon

-mientras mejor busquemos un lugar para descansar-dijo Vorg

Así todo la noche fue clama total Twilight dormía junto a Rarity y Fluttershy Pinkie por su parte dormía junto con Sunset y Applejack estaba al lado de Dashie mientras Zane y Kai se mantenían despiertos.

-Zane sentiste eso-pregunto Kai

-si fue como una fuerza oscura que viene-dijo Zane

-si algo ocurrirá mañana algo grande-dijo Kai

Paso la noche y llego la mañana en ese momento Flash quien despertó temprano fue corriendo a casa de Shy dónde estaban las chicas y toco la puerta estaba preocupado por algo que vio en el diario espero hasta que Rarity le abrió la puerta.

-Flash porque molestas tan temprano-dijo Rarity

-necesito mostrarles lago es importante-dijo flash luego se quedo viendo fija a Rarity-esa es la playera que te regale-

Rarity soltó un grito y cero la puerta estrepitosamente porque aun andaba en ropa de dormiré-espera antes que nos arreglemos-dijo la modistas.

Paso un lapsus de 15 minutos y flash entro solo estaban Twilight junto a Sunset Rainbow y Applejack en la sal también estaban Kai y Zane quienes despertaron pro los gritos de Rarity.

-que ocurre-preguntó Sunset

-esto-dijo flash mostrándoles el periódico

-a ver aquí dice que ocurrirá un eclipse de sol que durara casi toda la tarde-dijo Twilight leyendo

-no Twilight es esto-dijo flash señalando una noticia del gobernador el cual declaro Ley Marcial para todo el país toque de queda y los militares tienen libre acceso a áreas pobladas y pueden utilizar la fuerza en caso de que todo se salga de control

-Que significa esto-dijo Twilight

-significa que todo está mal Twilight ese gobernador es un tirano no tiene corazón-dijo Sunset

-vamos a casa de Celestita y Luna a contarle lo que ocurre y ver si están bien ahora-dijo Kai

Acto seguido el grupo salió de la casa de Shy y podían ver como las calles se llegaban de presencia de militares y al mismo tiempo como la gente se asustaba en unos 20minutos llegaron a casa de Celestita y Luna y la sub directora les abrió la puerta.

-chicas que hacen aquí-preguntó Luna

-veníamos a ver a su hermana-dijo Twilight y entro y encontró a Celestia sobre su escritorio llorando y culpándose.

-Celestia que pasa-preguntó Twilight afligida

-lo siento Twilight te descubrieron-dijo Celestia en ese momento se escucho un grito desde la calle.

-abran la puerta ahora-dijo un militar

-esto esta mal-dijo Kai

Mientras en el cielo el Eclipse comenzó en señal de que el día se volvería oscuro para todos.

**BUENO AQUÍ TERMIAN ESTE CPAITULO EL SIGUIENTE SERA CRUDO ASI QUE PREPARENSE PARA LLORAR Y SENTIR MIEDO**

**DEJEN REVIEWS FELIZ DÍA TARDE O NOCHE**

**Y AGRADEZOCO A FANZE 77 PORQUE ME INSPIRO A AHCER EL FIC**


	10. Chapter 10

**BUENO AQUÍ EMPIEZA EL CAPITULO**

**NO TENGO NADA QUE DECIR EXCEPTO QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

Capitulo 10 el fin de la armonía

Era de día en un domingo común y cualquiera pero en este caso en lo que era la ciudad de Canterlot se movían muchos militares los cuales entraban a las casa y se llevaban a varios jóvenes los cuales estaban implicados en lo ocurrido, hace dos años cerca de la Secundaria de Canterlot.

Mientras en la casa de Celestia y Luna un grupo de militares arremataba contra la puerta queriendo entrar.

-esto no luce bien-dijo Kai

-que haremos Kai-pregunto Zane

-lo tengo chicas vengan-dijo Kai

15 minutos de explicación luego

-ese es el plan se que no es muy bueno pero es lo único que se me ocurre-dijo Kai

-entendemos Kai lo haremos-dijo Twilight-llévate a Spike y Flash sácalos de aquí-

-que Twilight no te dejare sola prometí estar contigo-dijo Flash

-no tienes que huir si te atrapan no tendrás la oportunidad de estar conmigo-dijo Twilight-recuerda lo que me prometiste

Antes de que Flash dijera algún veredicto Twilight le dio un beso desesperado el cual no paso de largo ante los presentes luego de unos minutos Twilight se separo

-está bien pero no te perdono esto-dijo Flash

-chicos odio arruinar el momento pero se nos acaba el tiempo-dijo Zane

-entraremos a las 3-dijo el soldado afuera

-vete ya ahora-dijo Twilight luego del beso

-te juro que no te olvidare te iré a buscar después de esto-dijo Flash

Así Kai abrió una puerta derrumbando el muro con un ataque de fuego y salió cargando a Flash y Zane cargando a Spike

-cuídate Twilight por favor-dijo Spike antes de irse con Kai y los demás

Los soldados entraron al final de cuentas y acorralaron a las chicas y la directora junto a su hermana las cuales se limitaron a subir las manos, pero Dash intento golpearlos pero solo logro ser golpeada y esposada.

Las chicas fueron subidas a vehículos de los militares y llevadas a la Entrada de la escuela junto a las directoras y Sunset fue separada del resto.

-a donde me llevan-pregunto Sunset

-tu iras a la cárcel por confabular con Missel Apple-dijo uno de los soldados, pero antes de llegar una estela de color azul golpe a los soldados liberando a Sunset

-hola Sunset -dijo Jay

-Jay me alegra verte-dijo Sunset

-si Kai me dijo el plan por el comunicador y ya estamos actuando amiga es hora del show-dijo Jay

Mientras en el refugio de animales se encontraban los hermanos Green trabajando junto a un Mind que estaba muy preocupado por los ruidos que venían del exterior.

-que significaran esos ruidos-se pregunto Mind

-no lo sé pero tranquilo algo me dice que estará bien todo-dijo Eco

En ese momento Mind sintió un pequeño dolor de cabeza

-estas bien Mind-pregunto Eco

-si solo voy al baño-dijo Mind y subió al segundo nivel entro al baño con todo y su bolsón y se lavo la cara, pero al ver su reflejo se asusto este lo miraba con una mirada llena de determinación y macabra a la vez.

-quien eres-preguntó Mind

-yo soy tu tu lado rudo-dijo su reflejo-tu sabes lo que tienes que hacer usa el arma-

-que quieres decir-

-no es obvio tienes que matar a Eco el se burla de ti al igual que los que te molesta no te gustaría ser tu quien lo hiciera-

-no estas loco no te hare caso-

-es fácil solo toma el sai y clávalo en su espalda-

-no-

-entonces dejaras que te pizote y se burle de ti hazlo ahora-

En ese momento Eco entro y vio a Mind viéndose al espejo fijamente

-te pasa algo amigo-pregunto Eco

-no estoy bien estoy bastante alegre-dijo Mind pero sonrió de forma maliciosas y antes de que eco lo viera venir Mind clavo el sai en donde estaba su corazón.

-Mind que hiciste-dijo Eco mientras trataba de mantenerse consiente, pero la herida provocada por el arma atravesó su corazón lo cual le provocara al muerte en poco tiempo

-Porque porque quería hacerlo-dijo Mind quien de un movimiento rudo saco el sai provocando que Eco se desangrara y muriera en el instante.

Mientras cerca de la azotea de Canterlot High los vehículos dónde trasportaban a Twilight junto a sus amigas y las Directoras se detuvieron y la bajaron aun amarradas de las manos.

Pero en la parte superior se encontraban Kai junto a Flash, Spike y Zane.

-este es plan-pregunto Spike

-si-

-ahora falta el resto pero dónde estarán-preguntó Zane

-pues por aquí-grito Jay y todos voltearon ahí venían junto a Sunset.

-chicos que bueno verlos-dijo Kai

-si por suerte salve a la damisela en peligro-dijo Jay pero ese comentario hizo que Sunset lo golpeara en la cabeza

-yo note pedí ayuda pude haber escapado sola-dijo Sunset

-ok dejemos esto para después cual es el plan Kai-pregunto Cole

Kai iba a contar su plan pero antes de eso comenzaron a sobrevolar helicópteros en los alrededores, y uno se disponía a aterrizar y todos se acercaron a la orilla para ver que ocurría.

En ese momento el helicóptero aterrizo y de el salió Ducan Drums junto a el gobernador Frank Sulter quien al ser visto por Twilight y los amigos de Kai se asustaron y sorprendieron.

-esto tiene que ser una broma-dijo Jay

-no puedo creerlo-dijo Cole

-pero lo ves y es real-dijo Lloyd

-mi lógica no capta esto por más que lo entienda-dijo Zane

-pues olvídalo y es verdad es-dijo Kai pero Twilight lo dijo antes -Sombra-

-que pasa Twilight Sparkle parece que viste un fantasma-dijo el gobernador-ahora vengo por lo mío-en ese momento un soldado le entrego a sombra el bolsón de Twilight

-déjelo eso es mío-dijo Twilight pero un soldado la golpeo en la cabeza con su arma para callarla

-que pasa señorita Twilight le preocupa que encuentre algo obsceno-dijo el gobernador riéndose pero al final saco los elementos de la armonía-esto es lo que les prometí energía ilimitada y el poder de controlar el mundo-grito Sombra y todos los soldados victoria van en señal de triunfo

-Kai que harás-preguntó Jay

-prepárense hora de actuar ya pidieron refuerzos-preguntó Kai

-Nya viene en camino y trae ayuda-dijo Cole

En ese momento más vehículos se detuvieron frente a la escuela y de ellos sacaron a rastras a las familias de Applejack, Pinkie y Rarity

-hermanita, hermano, abuela-dijo Applejack

-señor y señora cake, pequeños cake-dijo Pinkie

-mama, papa hermanita-dijo Rarity

-ustedes tiene una conección muy fuerte con estos elementos solo la debilitare no las matare ustedes las necesito con vida para que funcionen-dijo sombra-mátenlos a ellos-

-ahí voy-dijo Kai lanzándose

-Kai espera no-dijo Zane muy tarde

En ese momento los soldados apuntaron y dispararon, pero antes de que las balas mataran a las familias un extraño escudo rojo transparente se hizo presenté repeliendo el ataque de él salió Kai, con la espada de fuego en su mano derecha y con la mirada baja pero solo al levantarla para verlos a todos con los ojos ardiendo como el carbón encendido.

-se atreven a atacar a simples inocentes solo para mostrar su poder eso es imperdonable-dijo Kai-los matare a todos-

-mátenlo a él y luego a los civiles-dijo Sombra

Así se desato un tiroteo en el cual Kai esquivaba las balas con gran habilidad y noqueaba a barios soldados hasta corto varias armas con su espada.

-ahí que ayudarlo ahora-dijo Jay

-andando-dijo Cole-ustedes tres quédense aquí- señalando a Flash Sunset y Spike

Kai continuaba esquivando y golpeando a los soldados en su camino, hasta que el resto de sus amigos entro en acción y lo ayudaban pero en ese momento los soldados se dividieron en dos grupos uno sacar a Twilight y sus amigas junto a las directoras de ahí mientras el otro los repelía

-Kai las chicas-dijo Jay

-ahí voy-dijo Kai

Rápidamente llego y noqueando a los soldados que llevaban a Fluttershy pero el resto ya estaban siendo evacuadas junto a las directoras.

-Zane ve tras las directoras el resto vayan por las demás yo sacara a las familias-dijo Kai

-entendido-dijeron todos

-Jay llamo a su jet y fue tras Twilight y Rainbow, Cole por su vehículo todo terreno y fue tras Pinkie Applejack y Rarity, Zane por su moto nieve y fue tras celestia y luna, quedando Lloyd y Kai en la pela protegiendo a Shy y a las familias.

-no podremos resistir mucho-dijo Lloyd

-ya viene la ayuda-dijo Kai

En ese momento un vehículo blindado con ametralladoras a los lados llegó disparando y derribando varios vehículos militares.

-súbanlos ya rápido-dijo Nya saliendo de la compuerta trasera del vehículo

-suban-dijo Kai

-hermana cuídalos dónde esta Shy-dijo y pregunto Kai

-va para allá-dijo Lloyd señalando a la mencionada

-yo iré los veré después-dijo Kai-espero el resto tengan suerte

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CÁPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**DEJEN REVIEWS FELIZ DÍA TARDE O NOCHE**


	11. Chapter 11

**BUENO AQUI CONTINUA LA HISTORIA ESPERO LES GUSTE**

Capitulo 11 huida audaz

El eclipse continúa y en la ciudad ya se veía un gran alboroto provocado por Kai y sus amigos en la tarea de salvar a Twilight y sus amigas.

-Fluttershy espérame-dijo Kai

-Kai espera eres tu es que no parecías tu al pelear tengo miedo-dijo Shy abrazándolo

-tranquila todo estará bien a dónde vas-preguntó Kai

-al refugio creí que sería seguro-dijo Shy

-andando luego iremos con los demás-dijo Kai

Así los dos jóvenes se dirigieron al refugio de animales que se veía normal, pero antes de entrar Cristal salió rápidamente asustada y al ver a Shy la abrazo.

-cristal qué paso-preguntó Shy

-es Mind el mato a mi hermano-dijo Cristal

-Que- dijo Shy

-yo me encargare-dijo Kai-esto fue mi culpa por darle esa arma ahora se ha vuelto loco debí suponer que esto pasaría-

Kai entro con cuidado, pero la estancia estaba normal avanzo con cuidado y subió al segundo nivel donde encontró el cuerpo sin vida de Eco.

-está loco-dijo Kai

-y solo he empezado-dijo una voz atrás de el

Kai esquivo rápidamente el ataque de Mind con el arma y entonces se desato una pelea en la Cual Mind no lograba sestar un golpe mientras que Kai solo esquivaba con gran habilidad.

Mientras en la calles el trasporte de Luna y Celestia habían sido detenidos por terroristas y las llevaban a otro lugar pero Zane logro alcanzarlos y comenzó a pelear, pero solo logro crea un muro de hielo para protegerlas mientras analizaba la situación.

-debo actuar antes de que el muro caiga-dijo Zane

-sálvala a ella-dijo Luna a pesar de estar algo cansada

-Luna no lo hare las ayudare a ambas-

-escúchame solo tú y mi hermana podrán ayudarme a entrar en razón si la pierdo así que te pido que por favor la rescates-dijo Luna

-ok te prometo que te volveré a ver-dijo Zane cagando a Celestia hasta su moto nieve y escapando entre la calles.

Mientras Cole siguió a los militares hasta llegar cerca de un manicomio dónde estaban Pinkie Rarity y Applejack pero antes de meterlos llego Duncan Drums con su hijo esto llamo la atención de Cole.

-para que me trajiste aquí padre-dijo Rev Drums

-te traje aquí porque quiero que traigas a una de ellas para que sea nuestra esclava-dijo Duncan

Las tres chicas estaban preocupadas quien seria la victima de ese maldito se decía Applejack en su mente

-a esta bien papa solo porque no quiero que molestes-dijo Rev

-Rev no lo hagas tú eras nuestro amigo-dijo Rarity asustada

-si pero ya no lo siento-dijo Rev-que se a ella y ya vámonos-

-que hijo mas... ustedes métanla al auto ahora-dijo Duncan a los soldados

Así Rarity fue llevada contra su voluntad mientras Pinkie y Applejack veían como su amiga era llevada a otro lado.

-Kai estas ahí-dijo Cole por el comunicador-bueno si llegas a oír te cuento Ducan se llevo a Rarity así que los seguiré mientras que Pinkie y Applejack están en un manicomio te informara más adelante-

Jay seguía de cerca desde su avión a los soldados y luego a un grupo de terroristas que se llevo a nuestras dos amigas a las afueras de la ciudad.

Mientras en el refugio la pela entre Kai y Mind estaba al límite para los dos pero Kai encontró la oportunidad y logró desarmarlo y después calvarle un cuchillo que tenía entre sus armas en el pecho pero solo para herirlo y noquearlo no matarlo

-vaya que difícil-dijo Kai cansado

-Kai que hiciste-dijo Shy viendo a Mind herido y noqueado

-Tranquila está bien solo durmiendo nada más-

-pero tenías que herirlo-

-mato a mi hermanó Fluttershy-dijo Cristal

-si pero eso no le da derecho de herirlo de este modo-dijo Shy

-vamos salgamos de aquí iremos a mi escondite con el resto de mi equipo-dijo Kai

Mientras en el Manicomio Pinkie y Applejack eran llevadas adentro y fueron noqueadas durante un lapsus de 3 horas, al despertar Applejack noto que estaba en una camilla acostada y amarrada de brazos y piernas.

-que demonios tengo que liberarme-dijo Applejack

-Pinkie responde Pinkie me escuchas-dijo Applejack y Pinkie despertó asustada.

-Applejack que pasó dónde estamos-dijo Pinkie asustada

-escúchame todo estará bien te lo prometo si solo debemos salir de aquí y buscara a las demás-

-eso creo que no-dijo una voz desconocida la cual era un hombre con bata blanca grande y fornido-según el gobernador ustedes se quedaran aquí hasta nuevo aviso-

Acto seguido salió de la habitación dejando a las dos chicas solas pero al pasar el rato entraron tres hombres pero estos tenían una mirada muy maliciosa.

-vaya vaya que dejaron aquí-dijo uno

-que tal si nos divertimos un poco-dijo el otro

-si hagámoslo-dijo el último quienes apartaron la camilla donde Applejack estaba y rodearon a Pinkie quien no podía hacer nada.

-aléjense de ella degenerados-grito Applejack pero de nada servía grito y grito hasta que su garganta le dolió pero los tres hombres abusaron de una pobre e indefensa Pinkie Pie.

Mientras en la Mansión de Duncan Drums se encontraba el junto a su hijo y una pobre e indefensa Rarity.

-escúchame bien pequeña de ahora en adelante tu eres mi esclava así que te agradecería que cumplas lo que te diga y así sobrevivirás entendido-dijo Duncan

Rarity solo se limito a asentir.

-hijo porque no te diviertes con ella-preguntó Duncan

-no padre ese es tu problema no el mío-dijo Rev

-ah que lastima tendré que darle la diversión entonces a mis guardaespaldas-dijo Ducan

Así se llevo a Rarity a una habitación oscura la cual solo se iluminaba con un foco en el techo, y ahí aparecieron los guardaespaldas de Duncan dos hombres que tenían un aspecto serio y que provocarían miedo y abusaron de la pobre Rarity quien solo se limito a gritar del miedo.

Mientras en un lugar desconocido se encontraba un grupo de encapuchados los cuales estaban esperando a su líder.

-lamento la tardanza ya llegue-dijo Missel Apple.

-ya era hora el ritual ya debe empezar-dijo uno de ellos

-hagámoslo-

Así dentro de lo que era un cuarto salió un grupo de hombres cargando en una camilla a Luna la cual estaba despojada de sus vestiduras quien reacciono a los pocos segundos después de que la bajaron al suelo.

-que quieren de mi aléjense-dijo Luna

-no es lo que queremos sino tu destino-dijo Missel Apple quien le dio un espejo el cual reflejaba a luna pero de otra forma-esa es tu verdadera yo abandona toda esperanza y acepta que tu hermana está muerta para ti y conviértete en nuestra reina-

-mienten ella está viva-dijo Luna

-pues la verdad encontré a tu amigo en la calle y a tu hermana y sabes que hice los mate que triste no te has quedado sola Luna pero si aceptas esto-dijo Missel Apple dándole un yelmo negro con una media luna enfrente-tu podrás cambiar este mundo-

Acto seguido Luna tomo el casco ya que sintió una extraña atracción hacia el y al colocárselo una sombra oscura la rodeo provocando que se desmayara pero reacción después de ello y uno de los encapuchados coloco encima de ella una capa negra ahora tenía una mirada oscura y el cabello era igual que el color de la noche.

-todos alaben a Nigthmare Moon-dijo Luna con voz de ultratumba.

La ciudad paso del caos al orden en unas pocas horas Jay siguió a los terroristas hasta las afueras de la ciudad en medio del bosque se encontraba una mansión antigua, dónde llevaron a Twilight pero antes de que Rainbow fuera llevada adentro de la nada aprecio una sombra quien rápidamente derribo a los guardias, y con uso de un arco y flechas logro distráelos y sacar a Dash del peligro llevándoselo a una locación desconocida.

Twilight fue arrastrada adentro de la mansión mientras con sus últimas fuerzas veía el fin del eclipse solar, solo esbozaba una sonrisa y unas lagrimas al mismo tiempo mientras la puerta de la mansión se cerraba.

Mientras Kai junto a Shy su amiga y un inconsciente Mind se dirijan al escondite de su equipo, pero en el caminó Kai dejo a Mind encima de la calle solo para revisar que nada ocurriera, pero en ese momento Mind despertó y tomo a Shy de una mano y le dio una mirada llena de locura su plan era secuestrarla, pero Cristal al ver eso intervino y lo único que consiguió fue que Mind le insertara el cuchillo que antes le había lanzado Kai en su corazón.

-Kai ayuda-dijo Shy

Kai vio pero ya era tarde Cristal estaba desangrándose hasta que murió y Mind estaba más loco que antes y decidió atacara a Kai pero este ultimo logro esquivar su ataque y segarlo con una bomba segadora luego cargo a Shy en su espalda y la llevo lejos.

-Kai no podemos dejarlo-dijo Fluttershy

-ya no hay de otra Fluttershy Mind está loco y temo que ya no hay forma de ayudarlo-dijo Kai seriamente.

Al final llegaron al refugio de Kai y entraron con la esperezan de rescatar a sus amigas uno día pero antes tenía que reunir al equipo para lograr esta hazaña, ya que ellas son la esperanza de este mundo.

EQUESTRIA GIRLS EL FIN DE LA AMRONIA

HAST AQUÍ EL PRIMER ACTO EL SIGUIETNE ACTO COMENZARA EN EL SIGUIETE CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE Y YA SABEN COMENTEN Y DEJEN REVIEWS.

FELIZ DÍA TARDE O NOCHE


End file.
